


Press Any Button to Continue

by dxtr



Series: Press Start [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtr/pseuds/dxtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fluff piece that picks up right where Press Start ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Any Button to Continue

 To say that the silence was awkward was an understatement. Michael stood on Gavin’s porch, switching his weight on either foot. He’d spent the past day and a half thinking about everything he wanted to say to Gavin. He wanted to tell him how good it was to see him. How much he’d missed him. How sorry he was. How he remembered everything. How much he loved him. Unfortunately every cognitive thought immediately disappeared the moment he’d seen Gavin.

 And Gavin seemed to be frozen in place. He still stood in the doorway holding the door half open; eyes wide, lips parted. Michael knew he should say something, _anything_ , and he cleared his throat as he tried to form a sentence in his mind.

 The sound seemed to break Gavin from his daze and he blinked before schooling his features unto something, not nonchalant but at least a little less surprised. “Michael. What are you doing here?” he asked, unable to keep the obvious shock and confusion out of his voice.

 Michael looked down at his shoes. He had thought about calling Gavin first to see if it was okay to come over but he just wanted to see the boy in person. For all Michael knew, Gavin had given up on him and was seeing someone else. Michael didn’t really believe that was true, but he supposed it was possible. “I mean,” Gavin continued, “how do you know where I live?” Michael shrugged and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. It wasn’t necessarily cold out; winter was ending and he could feel the oncoming heat of Texan spring just around the corner.  He liked wearing his hoodies though. They were a sort of comfort and, standing before Gavin, he was glad he’d put one on.

 “Geoff helped me find you.” Michael looked back up in time to see Gavin nod his head. Michael cursed under his breath. “Sorry for just dropping by, but calling just didn’t seem-”

 “It’s fine,” Gavin interrupted. Michael nodded. _Why is this so fucking awkward?_ Michael asked himself. _Say something you fuck._

 “I’m sorry for everything else, too.” Gavin looked at him strangely and he didn’t know whether or not he should continue but he decided “fuck it.” Michael ran a hand through his curls and sighed. Even if Gavin didn’t want to be with him anymore, he wanted everything to be laid out. He didn’t want to leave Gavin’s house with any regrets about what he should’ve said. “I’m sorry I’ve put you through so much shit.

 “You deserve so much better, Gavin. You’ve done so much for me and all I’ve done is forget you. And I can’t fucking stand myself for that. I mean, you came all the way to see me and I didn’t…” Michael trailed off, unable to say it because he was ashamed of himself. He knew it wasn’t entirely his fault but all he could see was the crestfallen look on Gavin’s face at the Cosmo Center, the utter heartbreak in his eyes and he knew he’d caused it, even if it was unintentional.

 Gavin moved then and Michael’s eyes widened as the boy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist before embracing him tightly. Michael blinked before returning the hug and enveloping Gavin in his arms. He wasn’t quite sure he deserved a hug but he was selfish and if Gavin wanted to hug him, who was Michael to deny him of that?

 Michael closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Gavin’s shoulder. When he’d first arrived back on Earth, he felt like he was finally home. But his childhood house with his mom and brother wasn’t “home” anymore. Then when he’d gone to visit Geoff, his friend’s house felt more like home. He felt like he could be himself and everything was comfortable. But being in Gavin’s arms, Michael realized he’d been wrong again. This was home. _Gavin_ was home.

 “I love you so much, Gavin,” Michael said, barely audible but Gavin had heard. The Brit made a soft noise and held onto Michael tighter.

 “Thank god,” he breathed. Michael’s brows twitched together. Had Gavin thought he didn’t love him anymore? As if that were even possible. “I wasn’t sure- I didn’t know if…I was hoping you were here because you remembered but I wasn’t completely sure.”

 “I can’t fucking believe I forgot in the first place,” Michael said. He didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself for that. Gavin pulled back a bit so he could look Michael in the eye and cupped his face in his hands. He stared into Michael’s eyes intently.

 “That wasn’t your fault, love. You forgot because they wanted you to. I don’t blame you. At all.” Gavin bit his lip for a moment, a look of guilt washing over his features. “I knew, about the memory blocks.” Michael blinked. _What?_

 “You mean, when you came to see me you knew I wouldn’t remember you?” Gavin nodded.

 “But I had to see you. I knew you’d fight through it. And you did.”

 “Just not fast enough,” Michael mumbled. “But how the fuck did you know?” There was that guilt again.

 “You know that story you told me a long time ago? Of that AI you knew who dated his Gamer?” Michael nodded, still didn’t understand how that was relevant. “I know them. Miles and Arryn.” Michael’s brows flew upward.

 “What?”

 “Arryn’s actually one of my friends. I didn’t know she was _the_ Arryn until just before our last session. The review one. Miles had apparently just remembered her and found her. He lives here now so he can be with her. I was going to tell you that day, but.” Gavin knew them? They were in Austin and they were together. Michael had always hoped, in the back of his mind, that they’d found each other on Earth. “I figured if he could do it, so could you.” Michael shook his head.

 “It took me four fucking months, though.” Gavin smiled softly at him.

 “Took him two years. I was willing to wait two years for you.” Michael snorted at that.

 “You were not.”

 “I was too,” Gavin said incredulously.

 “You would not have waited two goddamn years, Gavin. No one in their right mind would wait fucking two years for someone to remember them.”

 “Guess I’m an idiot, then,” Gavin said softly, tracing his thumb along Michael’s cheek bone. Michael smiled.

 “The biggest idiot in the goddamn universe.” Gavin’s eyes flickered down to Michael’s lips.

 “I’ll take it,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. Gavin’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and Michael felt his own lips part slightly, a warmth swelling up in his chest. “Is it weird?” Gavin asked and Michael peeled his eyes away from the boy’s lips to look into his eyes. His incredibly gorgeous green eyes.

 “Is what weird?” Michael asked, his face inclining slowly toward Gavin’s subconsciously.

 “Well, we’ve never actually kissed.” Gavin lightly stroked Michael’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I’ve never kissed these lips before.” Michael smirked and nudged Gavin’s nose with his own.

 “You’re still upset about how our first kiss went, aren’t you?” Gavin groaned then and Michael grinned.

 “Don’t remind me. I still can’t believe _that_ was your first kiss. It was bloody horrible and-” Michael leaned in and pressed his lips against Gavin’s as he continued to smile.

 “Shut the fuck up, it was perfect.” Gavin bit his lip before bringing Michael’s face closer and kissing him again, this time longer and deeper. Michael had missed this. He’d missed loving someone and being loved. He’d missed the intimacy. He’d missed the feeling of holding someone. He’d missed that feeling in his chest, like it contained an entire sun that warmed him to his core.

 But most of all, he’d missed the one person who had ever made him feel that way.

 Gavin hummed softly as they pulled away slightly. “I love you. My lovely little Michael.”


End file.
